Dennis Maistroff
: "Homecoming")]] Dennis Maistroff was a Robotech Defense Force Colonel. He was assigned to the SDF-1. At one point, he got to command the ship in Captain Henry Gloval's absence. (Macross Saga: "Homecoming") Later he greeted Minister Exedore when he arrived on a diplomatic mission. (Macross Saga: The Messenger) Colonel Dennis Maistroff was a ground force commander based on the Super Dimension Fortress-1 Macross (SDF-1) during the First Robotech War, and was primarily in charge of the troops involved in the Daedalus Attack. He was also tasked to debrief military personnel after a sortie or an operation, which he reported directly the Captain Henry Gloval. He would often take command of the bridge during Gloval's absence, much to the amusement of the crew. He often disagreed on key issues with his fellow officers, though he has been known to change his mind from time to time. While he may seem serious, he is actually fairly awkward in social situations. He enjoys spending his free time smoking cigars, and maintained a fine collection in his quarters. History Trial by Fire During the First Robotech War, Maistroff, while not the most popular or well regarded officer aboard the SDF-1, played a key role in organization the ship's defenses and Destroid squadrons. He vehemently disagreed with Captain Gloval on the issues of making peace with the Zentraedi, but later turned around during the final phases of the war. He was part of the welcoming party that invited the ambassador Exedore during a key peace summit between humanity and the Zentraedi. Reconstruction Blues Maistroff loves his cigars. The Reconstruction Era was a difficult period for Maistroff both personally and professionally. Maistroff, who had grown accustomed to life aboard the SDF-1, found that keeping the peace on Earth far more challenging than he initially assumed. He was placed in charge of terrestrial defense, and served as one of Henry Gloval's Joint Chiefs. He was initially opposed to Gloval's new initiative, which laid the groundwork for the future Pioneer Mission. During his tenure as Commander of terrestrial defense, Maistroff saw firsthand how the local Zentraedi population became increasingly dissatisfied during their first few years as civilian instead of warriors. When the Zentraedi began resorting to banditry, he determined that Destroids had become ineffective in dealing with the threat due to their size, speed and relative cost. He became part of a committee that proposed an advanced Destroid development program. At the same time, he was disheartened that so much of the United Earth Government's resources had been put into completing the Super Dimension Fortress-2 Megalord (SDF-2). Things changed after the Battle of New Macross City, when Maistroff realized that Earth was indeed vulnerable to future alien incursions from space, and that the only way to deal with this threat was to go after the source. He became a strong proponent of the Gloval Initiative, and supported the appointment of Lisa Hayes as Admiral, believing she was the "right" successor of the late Gloval's policies, despite her relative youth. Later Career Between the rise of the Army of the Southern Cross and the outbreak of the Second Robotech War, Maistroff retired from military life, having chosen to stay on Earth instead of joining the Pioneer Expedition in deep space. He lived a relatively quiet life until he was called back into service following the death of Supreme Commander Anatole Leonard at the hands of the Robotech Masters during the final Battle of Monument City which ended the Second Robotech War. He assumed command of the surviving forces of the Southern Cross, and was tasked in rebuilding Earth's shattered defenses. He later found himself going against Commodore Nolan Benson, who was in charge the Expeditionary Forces that have returned to Earth. Maistroff questioned Commodore Benson's intentions on returning to Earth, suggesting he had his own agenda - one that didn't include Earth's defense against potential alien invaders. As the Invid Invasion began, Maistroff hastily organized a counterattack. Unaware of the military strength of this Invid proved to be disastrous, and resulted in the near complete annihilation of the United Earth Forces. Those that survived retreated, and would later form anti-Invid groups. It was not known whether Maistroff survived the attack, or if he had evacuated the planet. Appearances *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' **"Blue Wind" **"Homecoming" **"The Messenger" Tertiary sources *''Robotech Visual Archive: The Macross Saga'' Behind The Scenes He was voiced by Bill Capizzi under the name A. Gregory in the Macross Saga. External Links Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force